To be somebodie’s nobody
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Aleis is a normal 17 year old or so she thinks, but her life starts to chnage in all kinds of ways whne she meets Axel. Right off the bat Axel realizes that her heart is muchc like Sora’s strong and belongs to key blade wielder. But things chnage even worse when Aleis world is swallowed by darkness and is forced to join forces with sora in the fight against darkness.
1. The ice queen and the flame assassian

**A/N Aleis name is pronounced Alice because hey that's how the English is d: oh and one more thing this is also on Ao3 under my name so posted with permission**

But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this!

"Hey watch where you're going!"

A White haired woman squeaked as a hooded figure in a black cloak ran into her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"You can see me?!" The mysterious figure said astonished, the woman only raised an eyebrow unaware that everything around her was frozen.

"Yeah of course I can...Am I not supposed to be able to see you? Are you a ghost or something?"

She asked tilting her head as she looked The figure up and down,

The figure chuckled and put hands on his hips.

"Not exactly...But more to the point...you're not supposed to be able to see given the circumstances, unless.."

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he stopped to think.

"Unless what?"

The woman prodded take a step closer towards The man

"Unless you're somebody that's pretty special...which I don't think you are no offense."

The figure said shrugging, the woman scoffed at man's remark and rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Obviously I'm pretty special other wise I wouldn't be able to see you You lump of coal head!"

The tiny woman huffed putting her hands on her hips, The man smirked as he let out a low chuckle. There was something about this woman he couldn't quite place his finger on...she had a spark to her and he definitely liked that.

"Lump of Coal Head? Defiantly originalI'll give you that...Look I don't understand the situation either and quite frankly I don't have time to figure it out.. I've got people to find and Hearts claim."

The man said sighing before he turned to his back to the woman.

"Hearts to claim...hey don't walk away from me! I didn't even get your name!"

She shouted.

"The name's Axel...and yours the half pint?"

Axel said pausing as he turned to face the woman with a smirk on his face. He pulled down his hood to reveal spiked red hair and stunning green eyes that had purple teardrops under them.

"Half pint? Excuse me but my name is Aleis!"

Axel chuckled as he felt a strange warmth grow from inside him one that he knew far too well from his days with Roxas and as soon as he recognized it his stomach churned.

"You know for someone so cool looking you are awfully hot headed there half pint."

Axel said smirking, referencing her snowy white hair and icy blue eyes before he walked down the stairs and then disappeared around the corner.

"Half pint how dare he?! Who does he think he is anyway?!"

Aleis grumbled to herself as she trudged down the stairs and headed in the direction of her best friend's home just as time came back to life, completely unaware of the impact that the encounter would have.

Mean while some where in a castle far far away...

"Well well if it isn't Axel? Finally deciding to come back!"

Larxene teased as she turned her head in Axel's direction as he walked through the door of the castle.

"Save it blondie..."

Axels grumbled as he passed Larxene and Marluxia, who tsked at Axle's behavior.

"Someone's feeling a little hot headed..."

Marluxia said less than quietly but Axel let the comment slide as he strode out of the room and headed towards their leaders room.

Upon entering Xemnas's office Axel notice that the odd warmth had disappeared and also he found that his leader was not alone...

"Axel what a surprise...I hope you are well.."

Xemnas said raising an eyebrow as Axel strode in rather confidently.

"I'm just dandy but I do have a few questions that I think you got answers to.

Axel said rather bluntly.

"Straight to the point...must be important."

Xigbar said smirking as he turned his attention to Axel.

"Just a little but any way so you know how when time freezes no one is supposed to be moving..."

Axel said sitting in a chair located in front of Xemnas's desk.

"Yes I do know of that, go on..."

"Well what does it mean if a seemingly normal person CAN see us and by all means defy the time freeze."

Axel said sighing as he finished talking.

Xigbar furrowed his brows before talking.

"Axel what are you getting at?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours..."

Xigbar opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by Xemnas.

"It means that either they are a nobody that is unaware of what they are or someone that is very strong hearted and maybe even a keyboard wielder or may posses unique abilities even as a full person...may I ask what brought this up?"

Xemnas said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see I bumped into this woman today and she could see me...I accidentally bumped into her and she not only saw me but yelled at me as well..."

Axel said shrugging as he talked about his encounter.

Xemnas hummed in interest at Axel's story.

"That's quite the interesting story Axel...does this woman have a name?"

"Yeah it was Aleis, I think. So what did you mean by special abilities?"

Axel said tilting his head.

"Individuals such as this woman may have abilities such as clairvoyance, elemental wielding, Empathic abilities, telekinesis, key blade wield...the possibilities are endless. Individuals such as this woman may even attract heartless due to having a strong heart which as you know is a beacon of light in the darkness. But they will usually come in form of dreams and will wear her down till the can come into reality and will make her a nobody...tragic isn't it?"

Xemnas said in an almost delighted tone as he watched Axel's face fall.

Axel's stomach churned as he took in all the information, unsure of why he felt this way over a complete stranger.

"So is there anyway to prevent someone like her from becomeing a nobody?"

Axel said with little emotion making Xemnas smile.

"Of course there Axel all of which are temporary but why would you want to prevent the making of another nobody? And honestly It's up to these individuals to seek out help themselves..."

"Why do you care so much for a strange girl? It's not our job to play protector axel. Don't tell me you think you have feelings!You know that's not-"

"Woah woah chill out man! Don't be jumping to conclusions like that! I literally just met her today. The only reason I ask because being a nobody really sucks! Being devoid of real emotions and having that empty feeling inside you kinda drags ya know?"

Xigbar scoffed and shook his head as he headed for the door.

"That's what you said about Roxas too...I've seen this before and I'll be damned before I let happen again!"

Xigbar huffed as he slammed the door shut behind him leaving Axel and Xemnas alone.

"Geez what's his problem?"

Axel mummbled as he got up and stretched.

"Axel, while this woman is fascinating I would take caution with getting involved with her. Humans like to talk and it's not wise to meddle with fates plan...but I hope I have answered your questions thoroughly enough."

Xemnas said folding his together on top of his desk.

"More than throughly and Thanks There And don't worry about me I can take care of myself despite what Xigbar and the others think."

Axel said before turning to leave.

"It's not you we're worried about...like I said that woman is a beacon of light for creatures in the dark. If you insist with meddling in her affairs just be prepared to fight."

Xemnas warned before Axel left the room and went back to his own room to retire for the evening.


	2. Dreams dont always stay dreams

"So was he cute?"

Delia asked Aleis as they laid out on Delia's lawn.

Aleis blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Well kinda I mean his eyes were just...stunning! They were the color of fresh spring grass! And you know how I am about redheads!"

Aleis chuckled as she plucked some grass out up from the dirt and started shredding it.

"Apparently you also have a thing for strangers in black cloaks that tell you aren't special even though they just did call you special 20 seconds earlier..."

Delia said rolling her chocolate colored eyes as she stretched out on the lush grass.

"Pfft who doesn't have a thing for guys like that!"

Aleis said snickering before going silent for a few seconds.

"Are you still having those weird dreams?"

Delia said suddenly startling her friend.

"Huh what-the dreams? Oh yeah...still having them. Every night like I have been since summer vacation ended. Same little shadow things with glowing eyes in that strange city."

Aleis said sighing as she looked up at the sky.

"So no changes at all?"

Delia said grimacing as she started making a daisy chain.

"Well one thing has changed..."

Aleis said softly as she plucked some more grass the ground.

"And what's that?"

"The shadow things are getting closer. It seems like every night they get closer to me and there's more of them."

Aleis said flatly as she ripped up the grass that was in her hand.

Delia swallowed hard before answering.

"Sorry to heat that Ali but what about that other dream you get occasionally. The one with the boy..Have you talked to your parents at all about it?"

Aleis shook her head,

"I don't think it would do any good...these are my dreams after all. They have to mean something ya know? Like this ain't the first time I've had reoccurring dreams! Remember when I had reoccurring dreams of a new girl coming to our island and it happened?"

"Yeah kairi...that was when we were in 1st grade before we moved to her 3 years later...Maybe you're physic or something. You've always been good with predicting bets and the whole dream thing."

Delia said smiling as she put the ring of daisies on her friends head making Aleis smile.

"In some ways that would be cool but also sucky. I really hope the dream about these creatures is simply just that...a dream."

"Of course it is silly! These little shadow creatures aren't real so how can your dream about them become anything but a dream?"

Delia said raising her eyebrows.

"You know you're right. Obviously I'm just overthinking this stupid dream thing anyway!"

"See that's the spirit! You know what we should do?"

Delia said sitting all the way up.

"Go get some sea salt ice?"

Aleis said rolling her head as she placed a bracelet of daisies onto her friend's wrist.

"Most definitely! Then we can go to the beach!Come on let's go!"

And with that the two friends got up and headed out, unaware of the growing shadows behind them.

4 hours later...

"We should've headed home sooner..."

Aleis said quietly as she wrapped her towel closer around her as she looked around her feeling very uneasy of the darkness.

"Don't worry! You're perfectly safe! Nothing is going to jump out at you!"

Delia said confidently as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"You know you're right! I'm just being silly! There's nothing to be afraid!"

"And even if something did get you it would give you back faster than it took you."

Delia joked making Aleis roll her eyes.

"Haha very fun-"

Crash!

Aleis screamed as a metal trash can clattered to the ground, spilling its meager contents out onto the sidewalk behind them.

Delia jumped but laughed as she realized it was nothing more than than the wind.

"Way their Ali! It was just the wind!"

Delia snickered as she patted her friend's back.

Aleis glared at her friend for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah you're probably right...come on let's get back to your place before something else decides to give me a heart attack!"

Aleis said hurriedly as she started walking forward.

But the sound of the trash can rolling made her stop and turn her head in the direction of the can.

Aleis stopped an dturned her head slightly so the trash can was just in her view and what she saw made her blood run cold and the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

From inside the trash can two yellow pupil-less orbs stared at her.

"Hey you okay?"

Delia asked as she took her friend's hand gently into her own.

Aleis gasped and nodded quickly before pulling her friend forward.

"Yeah just jumpy I guess."

Aleis said softly as she hustled forward with her friends in tow but in the direction of the safety of her friend's home.

That night Aleis's dreams were filled with shadow creatures, their claws swiped at the air, their yellow eyes peered into her soul as they got closer.

Aleis whimpered as she turned to run but she found that door in which she had had her back pressed up against was locked blocking her escape like before.

"It's just a Dream right?"

A familiar voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Hello?! Who's there?"

Aleis shouted as she kicked at one the shadow creatures as she jumped up on to a large crate then scrambled up to a room top.

"Pfft forgot my name already? I'm wounded Aleis."

The voice said this time closer to her as she kicked the smaller box off the large one.

"Axel!"

Aleis shouted waking herself up out of the dream.

"Who what where?"

Delia stammered as she too bolted up right Out of a dead sleep.

"He was there...he changed the dream."

Aleis whispered as she grabbed the glass of water next to the bed she and Delia were in.

"Moztle too!"

Delia grumbled as she fell backwards into a dead sleep once again.

Aleis sighed and looked out the window next to the bed.

"If he changed the dream does that mean my future will change?"

Aleis whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.


	3. Waking uo in the woods

"Run! Just run! Don't-don't let the darkness get you!"

Aleis screamed at Delia and her family as they stood frozen like deer in the headlights as the wave of Shadow creatures swarmed towards them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Aleis screamed so loud her throat hurt but no matter how loud she screamed her family stood frozen.

Aleis stomach dropped and churned as she watched the sea of Black consume her loved ones.

"No..."

She croaked as she nearly dropped to her knees in terror.

"You tell them to run but you won't run yourself...a bit hypocritical downy you think?"

Came a familiar voice from up in the tree behind her breaking her of her daze.

"Axel?"

Aleis whispered as she stumbled forward.

"See you do remember it! No how about a little less chit chat and a little more running?"

The voice chided and with one last lingering glance at the approaching wave of darkness, Aleis took a deep breath and shot off running into the night.

Behind her the tidal wave of shadows gained speed swallowing everything in its path..consuming it with ease.

In front of her there was a light, a warm light that practically dragged Her towards it as if by an unseen force. With every step her heart beat seemed to beat harder and louder almost until it was a chanting in her ears pushing her forward.

But Aleis's legs and feet couldn't keep up as she caught her foot on a tree root and slammed face first into the dirt.

"Run much lately?"

Axel chided as he stood in front of her, a smirk on his face.

"Axel! Run!"

Aleis screamed as she felt the icy cold grip of the darkness grab on to her ankle.

Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Do me a favor Aleis and answer a question for me...Do you always run through the forest while you sleep?"

"What!?"

Aleis whispered and she tilted her head. Suddenly the cold grip of the darkness was gone as she took a deep breath.

"Wakes wakey sunshine!"

Axel said smiling as he rubbed her hair.

"What!"

Aleis yelled bolting up right as she awoke from her nightmare.

Aleis gasped and panted as she patted her chest and head before sighing with relief as she realized she had been dreaming.

"So Do you normal run through the forest screaming while asleep or is this just only on the weekend thing?"

A voice said from above her, Aleis jerked her head up to see a certain black robe wearing, green eyes red head grinning curiously down at her.

Aleis blushed as she looked around to see that yes in fact she was in the woods not to far from her home.

Axel jumped down from the tree and walked over to where Aleis was sitting.

"Definitely not on my to do list..."

Aleis said as she rubbed her face and looked up at Axel.

"So care to tell me about that oh so interesting nightmare you were having? I know you were screaming something about Darkness and something about mommy and daddy..."

Axel said leaning up against a tree as Aleis glared up at him.

"I don't remember, besides what are you doing out here anyway?"

Aleis huffed as she shakily stood up.

"Just out stretching my legs and also collecting hearts you know normal things. I'd ask you the same question but we already know the answer. By the way You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not a liar! I'm not lying about anything."

Aleis grumped as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Axel chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it then fine but I'm going to let you know that those dreams and this whole running through the woods screaming while asleep thing may be come a regular occurrence.i could help but you don't even-"

"How do you know that?"

Aleis said suddenly, narrowing her ice blue eyes.

"Let's just say a friend of mine went through someone similar. Now do you want my help or not?"

Axel said smirking.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm a complete stranger! I mean nothing to you."

Aleis said scrutinizing Axel's facial features.

Axel's brows shot up as he put a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

"I'm just trying to help someone out. Is it so hard to believe that people can act of out of the sheer goodness of their hearts?"

Axel said barely restraining a fit of laughter.

"Yeah it is...considering you don't have a heart dummy!"

A voice said behind Axel, Aleis jumped and looked behind Axel to see another young male in a black cloak walking towards them.

This young man had golden brown hair, soft blue eyes and his hair was slick back on the sides but teased in the front.

"It's not nice to butt into other people's conversations Demyx."

Axel said turning his head in the direction of Demyx.

"So you going to introduce this pretty little lady friend of yours or not?"

The man known as Demyx said as he placed his arm on Axel's shoulder.

Aleis frowned and looked to axel for an explanation.

"Are you guys brothers or cult members?"

Aleis asked Axel as she looked over to Demyx who smiled and waved at her.

Axel chuckled and looked over to Demyx before looking back to Aleis.

"No on the brothers but a kinda yes to the cult theory. By the way Demyx this is Aleis and she's not my friend, Aleis this Demyx."

Aleis frowned even deeper as she felt a slight twinge in her chest hearing Axel say she wasn't his friend even though she had said her self less than 3 minutes prior.

"Oh that's unfortunate to hear considering how much trouble you went to find-"

Axel clapped a hand over Demyx's mouth before he could finish saying what he had to say.

"Find our where the screaming was coming from."

Axel said almost blushing as he let go of Demyx's mouth.

"Why were you screaming?"

Demyx said allowing Axel to sigh in relief as Demyx's attention was diverted.

"I was sleep walking and had a nightmare and ended up out here..."

Aleis said blushing as she undid her signature braid and ran her fingers through her snowy white hair.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Demyx asked tilting his head with interest.

"I don't remember."

"Lie. She was actually dreaming about darkness swallowing her world. Specifically her loved ones and home being swarmed by shadow heartless."

Axel said much to Aleis's chagrin.

"This isn't the first time this has happened is it?"

Demyx asked taking a step towards Aleis who sighed and held her ground.

"I don't think-"

"Probably not. By the time the heartless are at the swarming phase it's usually been going on for a few weeks."

Axel said cutting Aleis off mid sentence.

"Will you please quit interrupting me?! And what are Heartless?!"

Aleis huffed glaring at Axel.

"Does that mean it's almost time?"

Demyx said in an almost gleeful tone, this time Axel's face fell.

"No."

He said flatly as Aleis huffed again.

"Almost time for what?! And again what are these Heartless you keep talking about?!"

"Heartless are the beings that are born out of the darkness of peoples hearts. They come in different shapes and sizes but they all have one goal: To claim hearts of the living."

Axel said plainly as he crossed his arms. Aleis gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes went wide with shock.

"And that's what been chasing me in my dreams?"

Aleis asked as she lowered her hands. Axel nodded slowly as he began to talk.

"Most likely, if you can tell me what these creatures looked like I can give you a name."

"Oh okay well their small like maybe 2 feet tall and are black but have big yellow eyes and have little antennas. Oh and sharp claws!"

Axel turned to Demyx with a knowing glance.

"Sounds like a shadow heartless. They're the most common type of heartless."

"But why are they coming after me?"

Aleis whispered in a small, terrified voice. The fear in Aleis voice didn't sit well Axel as she but her lip and rubbed her arms nervously.

As Axel opened his mouth to answer another figure appeared this time the hood was up cloaking their figures identify.

"Axel!Demyx! We need you two back at the Castle! There's been a development!"

Said a sharp but clearly female voice. Aleis snapped her attention to the mysterious female figure.

"Who are you? Axel who is-"

"Listen I gotta go. Duty calls! Meet me at the spot where we first met tomorrow Okay?"

"Yeah sure tomorrow then. See ya Axel."

Aleis said lifting her eyebrows in surprise as Demyx waved l to her and then disappeared as he was swallowed by a thing of darkness.

"Axel! Let's go before we show up to late to-"

The female behind him snapped but was cut off by Axel.

"Can it Blondie! See ya later Ice Queen!"

Axel said before swallowed up by the darkness seconds before the female figure disappeared as well leaving Aleis standing alone in the forest just as the sun rolled up into the sky.

"What the fuck is my life turning into?"

Aleis asked herself as she turned around and headed back in the direction of her home.


	4. Making plans

Sl

"It's just Maleficent. She's not a serious threat to us and she's definitelynot worth-"

"Pulling you away from your little 'Ice princess'?"

Larxene said cutting off Axel in mid sentence only to mock his nickname for Aleis.

"No! I was going to say to really worry about. Honestly Sora is more of a threat to us than her. By the way it's Ice Queen there Blondie, get it right."

Axel said snapping back at Larxene.

"If she was a queen she'd actually be able to take care of herself."

"Hey how about you just shut up and-"

Axel snapped in an irritated voice as he jabbed a finger in Larxene's direction.

"Both of you idiots need to shut up and listen!"

Xaldin snapped as he slammed his his down onto the arms of the table.

Axel huffed and crossed his arms and he sat back into his chair and turned his head away from Larxene who opened her mouth to say something but Marluxia put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, effectively silencing her as he gave her a ghost of a smile.

"As I was saying, her accomplice has taken up his own band on Heartless and now they're out of his control. They're in far too many worlds and most of them are pureblood meaning they're practically worthless."

Xigbar said in a slightly irritated tone then Axel sighed and stretched before talking.

"So it's not actually the witch herself that's the problem...it's her lackies and agin it's not that big of a problem. Nothing we can't handle in a short amount of time."

Axel said shrugging as he looked around at the rest of the members.

"And what action do you suppose we take Axel?"

Larxene snapped sarcastically.

"I say we let the keyblade wielder handle her when he decides to wake up. He did it before, we earn his trust and even help him out and convince home that we're innocent and It's all on dear old Maleficent."

Axel said casually, stunning some of his fellow organization members.

"That's an impressive plan Axel. Well thought out and very unique."

Xemnas said smiling as he praised Axel who nodded respectfully.

"I don't mean to be a bummer dude but how do we get the kid to like trust us? No doubt someone's gonna convince him we're no good."

Xigbar said turning to Axel who bit his lip and held up a finger.

"Give me a moment...yeah give me 5 minutes and I'll have the answer."

"If we could get the boy to trust us do you really believe Maleficent would let herself be defeated a second time? Sora is a capable fighter no doubt but Maleficent May have a few tricks up her sleeves."

Vexen said tossing his hair over his shoulder.

"I got it!"

Axel said suddenly as sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"Well come on share your marvelous plan with us oh wise one!"

Larxene said sarcastically, earning a snicker from Marluxia.

Axel rolled his eyes as he brushed the sides of his spikes.

"It's no secret that I've made a new acquaintance who I think can help us gain Sora's trust."

Axel said almost blushing as he struggled to find a word that fit what Aleis was to him without drawing suspicion.

"Acquaintance? She's your silly little girlfriend if you ask me..."

Larxene snubbed rolling her eyes bitterly as she brushed dust off her boots.

"Good thing I didn't ask you then! Anyway as I was saying, this uh Acquaintance of mine, Aleis I think has the potential to be a keyblade wielder. She has a heart much like sora's if not strong than his. The heartless aren't even waiting to physically invade her world, their going in through dreams. That's how strong of a beacon she is. It'll take sometime but I think I can get her trained and befriending keyblade boy before too long. Once they are all chummy she can help reinforce the idea that we're not complete assholes! Also we can help Sora defeat Maleficent and as long as Sora is in the dark about our kingdom hearts pet project we're all good."

Axel said Cooly as he leaned back into his chair and smirked victoriously.

"You once again impress me Axel, your ingenuity astounds me."

Xemnas said smiling proudly at Axel as he praised him. Axel chuckled and once again gave his leader a nod of appreciation.

"How can you be so sure you'll be able to have her trained?"

Zexion added staring intently at Axel.

"Easy find sora and set up a play date for those two, if not I'll train her myself."

Axel said shrugging as finished talking.

"And if your Acquaintance refuses?"

Luxord asked innocently, making Axel smirk.

"Oh trust me she won't. She has maybe a month before Heartless invade her World then she'll want revenge and so on and so forth."

"Talk about being the man with a plan."

Xigbar said smirking as he complimented his teammate innocently enough.

"So axel when do you want to start this operation of converting sora and turning your Acquaintance into a keyblade master?"

Xemnas asked softly as he stared at Axel.

"Tomorrow, I'm supposed to teach her about the heartless anyway so why not throw a few extra little goodies in there ?"

"Excellent, I leave the Operation up to you but I would like updates on this mission of yours understood?"

Xemnas said. axel nodded and Hopped down from his before turning back to the group.

"Actually I'll bump that meeting to today...I'm sure she'll be taking a lunch break shortly."

Axel said snapping his fingers before he left the room and went to freshen up before heading out


	5. An uninvited guest

So that means you had a strong heart like me?"

Aleis asked looking at Axel with a interested expression.

"Yeah I did and you'll definitely be a nobody."

Axel said smugly looking out at the water as he talked.

Aleis frowned and took a bite out of her sea salt ice cream bar before talking.

"But that's only if I get killed by the heartless or the darkness right?"

"Well technically yes but the main way of becoming a nobody is to lose your heart. Hopefully it'll never happen to you."

Axel said slightly turning his head in Aleis direction.

"But if I were to be come a nobody would I still be able to wield this keyblade thing we talked about earlier ?"

Axel sighed and nodded,

"I think so I mean Roxas can wield one and he's the nobody of a keyblade wielder...then again his Real being per say isn't awake yet. But either way he's a nobody and he can wield. You have a strong heart like sora does, If the time ever comes I'm sure your nobody will be a wielder too."

"Oh okay..thanks by the way for taking the time to except lain all of this. It's just a lot to take in..."

Aleis said before finishing off her ice cream.

"Pfft we haven't even started."

Axel said smirking as he turned to Aleis to smile.

"So if I before part of the darkness do you think these heartless will leave me alone?"

"Most likely...Are the nightmares really that bad?"

Axel said with a seemingly concerned look on his face and Aleis sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, last night I woke my family up when I started screaming. I'm afraid to go to sleep and I've been seeing more of the shadows. I feel so helpless, angry and yet devastated. I'm scared too! I know I can the survive the darkness but I'm not sure about my friends or family...I don't think they will. It's depressing really."

Aleis said with a heavy tone as she stroked her braid.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you. I just-"

"No don't be sorry Axel. It's not your fault, fate had planned this for me before I was born. You're helping my educating me and honestly I'd rather be prepared and have time to grieve than it been sudden and broken."

Aleis said putting a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

Axel said looking down at Aleis, a look of uncertainty haunted his face.

"Yeah sure."

"How close are the heartless getting to you at night?"

"Close enough I can feel them staring why?"

Axel frowned at this bit of information while his stomach tightened.

"They're getting to close...and you don't have a keyblade yet. Can I make a suggestion?"

Aleis nodded slowly before Axel continued talking.

"I know we've only met a handful of times and we don't know each other all that well but what would you say to me keeping an eye out on you at night? To make sure they don't get too close..."

Axel said as he turned to stare out at the water before looking back at Aleis who was blushing a little.

"If it means I can get some sleep I guess it's okay. Just no funny business okay? And this only until I get my keyblade!"

Axel chugged and smiled down at her, his eyes seemed to brighten a little as they talked.

"I promise no funny business...and yeah only until you have your keyblade then your on your own."

Axel teased lightly make Aleis chuckle.

"So how do I get my keyblade?"

Aleis asked tilting her head as she talked.

"I'm not sure honestly but I'm sure you'll be able to conjure it when it's needed."

Axel said shrugging before he looked down at his boots then back up at Aleis.

Aleis opened her mouth to say something but froze up when she lifted her eyes and looked past Axel too see a much larger than normal Shadows standing less than 15 feet from the two of them.

"Aleis? What's-"

Axel started to say before Aleis slowly raised her arm and with a shaking hand pointed behind him.

Axel whipped his head around and hissed under his breath.

"What the hell are you?"

Axel said as he stood up and Summoned his Chakrams and set them ablaze before flinging them at the bizarre looking creature.

The creature deftly avoided the first Chakram but was hit by the second that only wounded the creature.

"Tough guy eh?"

Axel said smirking as his chakrams came boomeranging back to him for for him to release another this time much more lethal blow.

"There It's gone. Nothing I can't handle."

Axel said confidently as he turned to Aleis who was both terrified and fascinated by the sight before her.

"What was that thing?"

She said after a minute of silence.

"I'm not sure I'll have to ask but what ever it is it's gone for now. It looks like the sun is going down I'll walk you back to your place and drop you off there before I head home myself and figure out what that thing was and then I'll come back okay?"

"Sounds like a plan beside I need to take a shower, finish my homework and eat dinner. I'm usually in bed by 9:30 and asleep by 11. Oh bewarned I do have chickens and they will attack!"

Aleis said raising her brows as she talked.

"Noted beware of guard chickens."

Axel said chuckling and then the two headed to her place.

"Nice place, So which room is yours?"

Axel said with a low whistle.

"Very back in the right hand corner facing the woods. By the way thanks for doing all this for me. For somebody with supposedly no heart, you're a great guy. See ya later okay?"

"Thanks...and ya I'll see you soon."

Axel said almost blushing as he said good bye.

Aleis giggled and headed into her home while Axel headed intro the woods then disappeared into a portal of darkness to get back to his home.

An hour later...

"Neoshadow?"

"Yes a neoshadow they're more dangerous than shadow heartless. Normally they're pack creatures to find one alone is almost unheard of but I have heard of it...Normally I would advise you to stay out of others affairs but this is a unquote and definitely interesting case you've got here axel...I'm personally intrigued about this mysterious appearance of the Neoshadow..."

Xemnas said rubbing his chin as he spoke to Axel.

"So is that a yes to me keeping an eye on her?"

Axel said raising an eyebrow, Xemnas sighed and nodded.

"Yes but only to observe do your best to keep romantic relationships at a minimum...you'll only ending hurting the poor girl and that would weaken her heart."

Xemnas said in an almost concerned tone, Axel sighed and nodded.

"Noted, and again thanks for helping me well her Okay is out. One more question...How do we get her to summon the keyblade for the first time?"

Xemnas smirked as if amused.

"She'll know how to do it when she needs to the most. She has to call to it and with a heart like hers it won't be hard, Sora managed to do it and so did Roxas all when they truly needed it and her heart is stronger than sora's by far it rivals that of Kairi's but also is like much like that boy Riku's it's prone to darkness but still very very strong. She's going to make an incredible nobody honestly...she might end up having 2 nobodies! I'd love to study her heart."

Xemnas said in a delighted tone as he looked at axel who scowled at back.

"She's a living person Xemnas! Not some science experiment to dissect! Listen I really do appreciate your help and I'll probably need it again later but I gotta go...she's getting into bed now and she needs her sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

Axel said quickly as he headed for the hallway door.

"Remember she's a beacon in darkness..."

Xemnas warmed once again before Axel walked into a dark portal that lead to Aleis room.


	6. Another heart borrowed

"He's not coming is he?"

Aleis said to her feather companion Hey hey the chicken, sighing as she laid down and turned on her night lights.

"Have some faith will ya?"

Axel said as he appeared suddenly in Aleis's room making Hey Hey screech as he let out a alert.

"Axel?!"

Aleis said sitting up quickly as she pulled her rooster in her lap and began the process of soothing the frightened fowl.

"You weren't kidding about the guard chicken were you?"

Axel said quietly chuckling as he started down at Aleis and Hey hey.

"Hey sis is everything alright?"

A male voice from outside Aleis's door called softly, his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah everything is fine Marx! Hey hey got startled by something outside. We're fine!"

Aleis called back as she cuddled the squawking rooster.

"Oh okay...well Mom and dad give their love and remember I'm right down the hall if you need me..Just try to keep your rooster quiet okay? Night sis."

"I'll do my best and ya have a good night as well."

Aleis said as hey hey finally settled down and went back to his spot beside Aleis's pillow.

Axel raised an eyebrow and shook his head and chuckled.

"I've been here for 2 minutes and things are already getting interesting. Can't wait to see what the rest of night holds."

Aleis sighed and rolled her eyes as she stroked Hey Hey.

"So did you find out anything about the over sized Shadow thing we saw at the beach today?"

"Sure did, that thing is called a Neoshadow and it's like a shadow but a lot more intelligent and dangerous. They normally hunt in packs but it seems out not so little friend is a bit antisocial."

Axel said rolling his neck as he sat down on the bean bag chair next to Aleis's bed.

"Or he's the scout..."

Aleis said quietly as she bit her lip and undid her braid.

"Did you miss the part where I said they hunt-"

"No I didn't but there's plenty of animals and insects like wasp use scouts as part of hunting technique. In a wasp colony like a yellow jack nest, individual yellow jackets go out and search for food and also act as guards. If they find something of interest or a potential threat they will head back to the hive and alert the others. So while yes this Neo seeker was alone it may not actually be alone."

Aleis said as she brushed her hair.

"Makes sense now that you've explained it...But neoseekers aren't very smart, they don't talk."

Axel said making an odd face as he talked.

"They don't need to, ants don't talk but instead communicate using their antennas."

"You do have a point. You're pretty smart, you're like a walking encyclopedia."

Axel said compliment Aleis, who blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks but it's kinda expected when you grow up being sick and can't go play with other kids outside and are homeschooled. All you can do is read and study really."

Aleis said sighing as she looked down at Hey Hey, Who purred happily as Aleis stroked his head.

Axel frowned as he looked Aleis up and down.

"You were a sick kid? You look pretty healthy now."

Aleis chuckled and looked up at axel with bright eyes.

"I had a bad heart, the tissue in my heart was weak and diseased. So I got a heart transplant."

Aleis said calmly not even thinking about what she was saying.

Axel nearly fell out his chair at this bit of news.

"Wait you have someone else's-"

"Heart in my body? Yes I do, my heart was too badly damaged to fix so they found a donor and now I live life to the fullest. Someone else's life had ended but mine is now just beginning."

Aleis said smiling as she placed her hand over her heart.

Axel sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was too flabbergasting to think of something.

"The person who gave me life was the same age as me...14 and he lived in a bad place and saw a lot of bad things and bad things done to home but he stayed strong no matter what happened and always believed in a better tomorrow. He died after he fell asleep on a beach, his name was Yuki."

Aleis said beaming proudly as she told Yuki's story.

"So that explains why you're heart is so powerful now. You have your heart and someone Else's. It sucks that you had to get New heart though but I'm glad you're doing much better now..."

Axel said, he voice slowly softening as he finished talking, his cheeks tinged with a slight blush.

"Thanks axel...I'm gonna try to get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah sure go head. I'll make sure nothing happened to you alright?"

Aleis nodded and reached over and shut her main light off before snuggling down in bed for the night.

"Hey axel?"

"Yeah Ice Queen?"

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem Aleis, like you said you have life to live and If hate to see a heart like yours go to waste."

Axel said blushing furiously as he turned his face away from Aleis's bed.

"Night Axe."

Aleis whispered smiling at The nobodies silhouette.

" Night Aleis, sleep tight and don't don't worry I won't let the heartless bite."

Axel said in a low vice as he sat back in his chair and smiled to himself.


	7. No pressure kid

Somebody 1.7

"Mama? Papa? Marx?"

Aleis whispered as she tiptoed through the empty streets of her town.

Streets once bustling with life were now saturated with shadows and void of any true living life.

Silence hung in the air like super glue to skin.

"Aleis..."

Came a soft whisper from a building behind her.

"Mom?"

Aleis called out again only this time she turned around.

"Aleis..."

The voice called again from the same spot only this time it was louder.

"That's not mom..."

She whispered to herself as she backed away from the voice.

The voice it self reminded her of an evil witch from a movie about a girls with ruby red shoes.

But when she turned around in the middle of the street stood a Neo shadow, it's yellow eyes Locked to Aleis.

"Oh...shit!"

Aleis said gasping as she turned and fled down another alley way with sound of feet scurrying quickly following.

Soon there were multiple feet running behind her as she ran through the town unsure of where she was going as all moonlight vanished leaving her in the dark with only stars for minimal lighting.

Her heart was beating erratically as she ran from her followers. Her stomach clenched with fear as she leapt over low walls and under fences

"Aleis!"

Shouted a familiar male voice.

"Axel?!"

Aleis shouted as she looked around wildly trying to find him.

"Stop looking for me and start fighting!"

Axel called from what sounded like above her.

" I have nothing!"

Aleis shouted as she jumped onto a dumpster and pulled her self up into a rooftop.

"Not yet anyway. Instead of running and playing damsel in distress you need to stand your ground and try to fight! From here on out this is training time!"

Axel called again, this time Aleis located him on a roof next to her.

"I don't know how to fight! What part of "Ive been kept isolated my entire life do you not understand?"

Aleis shouted as she kicked at a few heartless, knocking them off the roof.

"Fine I'll let you out of this training session But tomorrow you start your training!"

"Great idea! Now just get me out of here!"

Aleis huffed as she clumsily swung at Neoshadow.

Axel sighed and threw his chakrams clearing the heartless of the roof before he leapt over to where Aleis was.

"You need to get yourself out of this by waking up!"

Axel ordered as he protected Aleis from the heartless, using his fire to burn them away.

"How do I do that?"

Aleis huffed as she punched a small shadow.

"Figure it out! Roxas always shouts the names of his 3 friends and that seems to do the trick."

Aleis started chuckling,

"I have 1 friend...axel I need you to smack me!"

Aleis said as she turned towards him.

"What?"

"I need you to slap me so I wake up!"

"I'm not going to hit you!"

"Do it!"

"NO!"

Axel shouted as he sent out a tidal wave of fire. Aleis gasped and took a step back Accidentally tumbling off the roof.

"ALEIS!"

Axel shouted causing Aleis to bolt up right as she woke up.

"See, didn't have to smack you."

Axel grinned from the bean bag chair beside Aleis's bed.

Aleis clutched her chest and chuckled lightly as she calmed down from her sudden awaking.

"Thanks...for waking me up...gosh I had the weirdest dream."

Aleis said taking a sip of water from her water bottle that stood on her window sill.

"Oh believe me I know and I meant what I said about you starting training tomorrow."

Axel said smirking as he rested his arms and chin on the edge of her bed.

"You're going to teach me how to fight?"

Aleis said in disbelief as she started at him wide eyed and unsure.

Axel chuckled and nodded,

"Don't worry I'll be gentle but I need you to take this training serious. I can teach you the basics of hand to hand combat and even some weapons training but I can't teach you much on the keyblade."

Axel said sitting up fully as he he looked up at Aleis who sighed and nodded.

"I think I know why...And I do agree with you that this training is much needed. I may not be able to save my world but I maybe be able to help save others. So when and where do you wanna meet?"

Aleis said before stretching and yawning.

"Well since Tomorrow is Saturday I think we can start early like at 9. I may need a change in clothes and how about your choice of spot."

Axel said tapping his chin, aleis groaned.

"Ugh that's so early! But it's for a good cause and I think I can get you some clothes... you and my brother are about the same size. I know the sun will be up soon but can you stay until then?"

Aleis said softly as she blushed, axel gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Sure thing Ice Queen, do me a favor and get some rest Alright? "

Axel said almost tenderly as Aleis laid back down and snuggled down into bed.

"Thank you by the way...for everything Axel."

"Don't thank me yet Ice Queen, save your thanks for after you get your key blade. Now go to sleep..."

Axel said as he turned out the light and Aleis closed her eyes and rolled over, with in minutes she was snoring.

"You don't have to hide Saïx, she's already Demyx and Larxene."

Axel said as soon as Aleis started snoring.

"I'm not hiding, I'm merely observing. Fascinating...the bond between humans and their pets."

Saïx teased as he stood over the Aleis, Axel stood up and and put his hand on Aleis headboard as he spoke,

"It's not like that Saïx! This woman right here could be the key to the organization success! She's going to be an incredible Allie, I know and so do you! You can't tell me you don't feel that heart of hers..."

"Her heart is unusually strong but remember that even the strongest of hearts can be damaged...but you do realize that the time for training is very limited?"

Saïx said almost out of concern.

"Yeah I've got maybe 3 weeks at most. She knows she can't save her world or her family but she isn't giving up. How close is sora to waking up?"

"Maybe 2 weeks...have you visited Roxas of late?"

"2 weeks..."

Axel said in a mournful tone as took a deep breath before finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, I don't think he remembers me very much...Damn sora."

Axel grumbled as he brushed a piece of Aleis's snowy white blonde hair from her face.

"Don't worry as naminé works on the restoration he'll start to remember you till then focus on this pet project of yours. Let Xemnas and the rest handle Roxas and sora. Like you said this girl is the best hope we've got. Take care Axel and watch yourself please..."

Saïx said as he disappeared into corridor of darkness before axel could respond.

Axel sighed and plopped back down on to his bean bag.

"Don't mean to pressure you but let's try to not screw this up okay kid?"

Axel said softly as he brushed one finger against her cheek.


End file.
